


Sleepy Afternoons

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Phil, sleepy afternoons, this is adorable okay just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person B of your OTP not letting person A of your OTP out of bed by aggressively cuddling them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng im just havinf a lot of phan pheels okay and so im just writing a bunch of phanfiction oKAY LEAVE ME ALONE

Dan slowly opened his eyes, looking over at his bedside table to check the clock. It was 1:54PM. _Shit_ , Dan thought. _I was planning on being productive today._

Dan began to pry Phil off of him, who was sleeping basically on top of him, and tried to get up to go start breakfast, but stopped when Phil whined and held Dan down to the bed.

“Phil…” Dan said slowly. “Phiiil, we’ve got to get up. It’s nearly two in the afternoon,” Dan said, but Phil just groaned in response and held Dan tighter and pulled him closer, forcing him to lie back down and cuddle with him.

“No,” was all that Phil muttered. He then proceeded to bury his nose in Dan’s neck.

“Damn it, Phil,” Dan muttered to himself. “Phil, come on, let’s get up,” Dan tried again, but all he got was sleepy protests in return. “Babe, _please_ ,” he tried once more.

It was no use. Phil simply would not budge. Dan sighed. He figured he’d give him five more minutes, but then insist that they’ve got to get up. Dan wrapped his arms back around Phil, soaking up his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. Dan didn’t really notice that he had started to drift off again, though. Not until it was a half an hour later, nearly two-thirty when Dan woke up again and checked the time.

“God damn it,” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He tried pushing Phil off of him again. “Phil, it’s nearly two-thirty in the afternoon! Come on, babe, please, let’s get up. I let you sleep for another half hour, so please lets get up now.” Dan tried to persuade him, but all he got in response was more groans and being held more tight.

“Mmm, yeah, no, stay,” Phil mumbled, trailing kisses down Dan’s jaw, chin, and neck.

Dan tried to ignore the shudders that went throughout his whole body. “Phil, come _on_ ,” Dan said once again, trying to get irritated but couldn’t really because Phil was so _goddamn_ cute. Fucking asshole. No one’s allowed to be that cute.

Phil just shook his head and shuffled more on top of Dan so there was really no way Dan could escape his grasp. Dan groaned, it seemed like he wasn’t getting out of bed today.

Dan attempted pushing Phil off of him, but he was simply too heavy and strong for that. Instead Dan just tried to shimmy out from beneath him. He managed to wiggle his way free, and went to stand up, but wasn’t fast enough because Phil quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed, aggressively cuddling him.

Phil continued to give Dan sleepy kisses all over his face. “Phil, mm, Phil, no stop. Phil, come on. _Phil_. Stop being so fucking adorable, please, and let’s get up and go eat something. At least could we move to the couch?” Dan practically pleaded, even though he didn’t mind the kissing and cuddling, he just needed some food and would like to leave the room.

Phil hummed, seeming as if he was contemplating it, and then slowly released his grip on Dan and let him stand up.

 _Thank god_ , Dan thought to himself.

Phil sat up in their bed, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He was _way_ too adorable. It should be illegal to be this adorable.

“Come on, sleepy head, let’s go get some uh, breakfast, or lunch, or whatever the fuck, alright?” Dan suggested, extending his hand out to Phil.

Phil looked at his hand and slowly reached out to take it. He was still waking up.

Dan tugged Phil up off the bed, and Phil immediately fell into Dan and half hugged him.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Come on, you little shit.” Dan laughed, shaking his head, steadying Phil as much as he could and pulling him along to the kitchen.

The entire way Phil stumbled and almost tripped, but Dan was there to balance him. His eyes were still half closed, and he was yawning every two seconds.

Dan had no idea why Phil was so tired. They went to bed a reasonable time last night, well, _he_ did. Dan doesn’t actually remember Phil going to bed at the same time as Dan. He probably stayed up until seven AM playing video games or something. That explains why he’s so tired, then.

They finally arrived in the kitchen, and Dan dropped Phil into one of the chairs at the counter. He then went over to the cabinets and got out cereal and bowls. He then got milk out of the fridge.

He brought the bowls over to the counter and poured the cereal and milk into it. He then grabbed two spoons and put them in the bowls. He handed one to Phil, who took it sleepily, while Dan took his own and sat down at the other side of the counter and began eating.

Phil yawned, but ate. Damn, he was tired.

“Phil, exactly how late did you stay up last night? Or should I say this morning?” Dan raised an eyebrow at him.

Phil glanced up briefly at Dan and mumbled, “Oh, I don’t know… I remember seeing the sunlight outside, though.”

Dan laughed. “Good going, Phil. Your sleep schedule is now going to be completely thrown off and it’s going to throw mine off, too.”

Phil looked down and continued eating his cereal in silence. Dan did the same. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was nice. They were both content to just sit there and eat their cereal together in silence.

Once they both finished, Dan took both of their bowls and dumped them in the sink. He then put away the cereal and milk. When he turned back around, Phil was standing up but swaying a little bit back and forth. He looked like he was about to tip over.

Dan quickly rushed over to him and grabbed him by his arms. “Okay, let’s get you to the couch,” Dan muttered, guiding Phil to lie down on the couch in the living room. Dan got a blanket to put over Phil, and when he was about to walk away to go do something else, Phil reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of him.

“Stay, please,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair. Dan sighed. He just couldn’t resist this little asshole.

“Fine,” he gave in.

And that’s how they spent their day, cuddling on the couch and drifting in and out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnng okay i hope you enjoyed that hnnnnnng


End file.
